Kimahri Ronso
Kimahri Ronso is a playable character in Final Fantasy X and non-player character in Final Fantasy X-2. He is of the Ronso tribe, and is one of Yuna's guardians. Kimahri, while taller than humans, is smaller than the average Ronso, and has a broken horn. He is a fierce protector of Yuna, and very loyal to her. He is mistrusting of others at first, and rarely speaks. He dislikes others trying to solve his problems for him. His Lancet ability allows him to copy certain special moves from fiends, using them in his Overdrive, Ronso Rage. Kimahri wields spears and armlets in battle. His Celestial Weapon is the Spirit Lance, which deals more damage the closer Kimahri is to his max HP. Notably, Kimahri's position on the Sphere Grid allows him to progress any character's default path, allowing the player to choose his stats and abilities based on another character. Profile Appearance Kimahri has blue fur and white hair and beard. He is leonine, tall and muscular, has a tail and a horn on his forehead. Kimahri's horn is broken, causing him great shame as a Ronso. His ears are pierced, and his hair is held back in a ponytail and braided on the sides. Due to his fur Kimahri doesn't need to wear clothes for warmth. He wears leather straps that hold in place his arm guards and his chest piece that has a skull motif. He wears ankle guards and a sash tied around his waist with a red belt. His shoulder guards have tufts of white feathers or fur. Personality Mostly out of shame over his broken horn, Kimahri rarely speaks to anyone. Whenever he does, he only talks to those he likes and trusts, which is a main part of why he does not initially talk to the male protagonist Tidus. The first time he speaks during Final Fantasy X is following Operation Mi'ihen, when he reminds Tidus—who is shocked to hear Kimahri talk at all—that he must keep a bright exterior and happy face to help brighten Yuna's journey. From then on, Kimahri only talks when necessary and usually offers helpful advice when he does speak. Despite his frightening appearance, Kimahri can be gentle and kindhearted. He gets angry quite easily, but he always directs his anger towards those who threaten his companions. He's also fully dedicated to Yuna's safety, and is usually the first to be around when Yuna needs help. He doesn't hesitate to show his strength to others. This is further hinted by his resolve to reclaim his honor from his people. Story ''Final Fantasy X "Kimahri's Story" in ''Final Fantasy X Scenario Ultimania sheds some light to Kimahri's past. All young male Ronso aim to be the strongest in the tribe, great like the Mt. Gagazet, and Kimahri spent his youth trying to do the same. He trained day after day amid the harsh wilderness trying to become a brave warrior capable of leading the tribe and protecting the mountain. Kimahri's physique had always been below the standard of his peers as among the Ronso he was even smaller than the females of his age. Having grown up admiring the mountain, the Ronso are fond of the strong and among the youth the diminutive Kimahri was bullied even after his adult horn had grown. Biran prided on being the biggest of the young Ronso, and was looked upon as becoming the Ronso's bravest warrior one day. Though Kimahri could never beat Biran in a contest of strength, he never admitted defeat. Angered by Kimahri's unbroken spirit, Biran broke off half of Kimahri's horn, which would never grow back. Disgraced, Kimahri could no longer shoulder the duty of protecting Gagazet. His spirit shattered, Kimahri fled from the village. Kimahri's guardianship of Yuna began long before she officially decided to become a summoner. After departing from Mt. Gagazet, Kimahri discovered a dying Auron—who had crawled all the way from the Zanarkand Ruins while wounded—outside Bevelle. Auron told Kimahri about the daughter of high summoner Braska, Yuna, and asked him to fulfill a promise Auron had made to Braska in his stead: to take Yuna to the island of Besaid where she may grow up peacefully. Kimahri honored Auron's request and made sure the seven-year-old Yuna arrived in Besaid safely. When he prepared to depart, Yuna pleaded with him to remain and he complied, as protecting Yuna gave new meaning to his life. After Yuna became an apprentice summoner at age 15, Kimahri became her first official guardian, and two years later joins her pilgrimage to obtain the Final Aeon. Kimahri feels animosity towards the feeble-looking boy who had broken the precepts and gotten close to Yuna. A weakling could get in the way of Yuna's pilgrimage, and Kimahri decided to test his aptitude in a battle, and attacks Tidus in Besaid wilderness. During Yuna's pilgrimage however, Kimahri comes to realize that his prejudice is similar to the view of his tribe, which had looked down on his small stature. In time, Kimahri grows to trust the young blitzer. In Luca Kimahri runs into Biran and Yenke who mock his disgrace, but Kimahri brushes them off, and helps Lulu and Tidus save Yuna from the Al Bhed Psyches. Kimahri starts talking to Tidus after the failed Operation Mi'ihen. After Yuna's forced wedding to Seymour—a powerful unsent Guado with the belief that peace can only be achieved in death—and subsequent escape to the temple, Kimahri follows Tidus's example in putting Yuna's safety before tradition, helping him break into the Chamber of the Fayth. Before the second battle with Seymour, Kimahri tells Yuna and her guardians to flee and aimed to fight Seymour by himself. Yuna and the rest of the guardians decide to fight with Kimahri. Afterward the party rests in Macalania Woods with Kimahri overlooking Yuna who swims in the spring. When the pilgrimage reaches Mt. Gagazet Kimahri is confronted by Biran and Yenke in a two-on-one match to test whether he is worthy to climb Mt. Gagazet. He proves his worth as a Ronso in defeating the two, and Biran is proud to see Kimahri surpassing him. The Ronso vow to stop anyone who pursue Yuna and her companions, but in trying to stop Seymour, nearly the entire Ronso tribe is slaughtered. From then in Kimahri follows Yuna to Zanarkand where she rejects the Final Aeon, and continues to stay by her side as she decides to lead the party inside Sin to defeat the ancient summoner, Yu Yevon. ''Final Fantasy X: Eternal Calm After the defeat of Sin, Yuna's Eternal Calm began. A year later, Kimahri left Besaid to move back to Mt. Gagazet, where he became the new Elder of the Ronso tribe. Another year after that, he discovered a sphere on the mountain that sparks Yuna's new journey. Final Fantasy X-2 Kimahri has to face various issues as the new elder of the Ronso tribe, most notably the rebellion of a young Ronso named Garik, who desires to seek vengeance upon the Guado for the grievances they caused two years prior under Seymour's command. Kimahri, however, wants to make peace with the Guado and seeks to abate Garik's anger. Another notable issue Kimahri faces is the disappearance of two Ronso pups (children), Lian and Ayde, who leave the mountain in search of adventure and a way to fix Kimahri's broken horn. Kimahri could not search for them himself because, as Elder, he cannot leave Gagazet while dealing with Garik's rage and urge for revenge. Simultaneously, Kimahri is faced with the plight of deciding a new path for the Ronso future, as their way of life changed once the mountain was no longer considered sacred Yevon ground, and summoners were no longer passing through on pilgrimages to the Zanarkand Ruins. The Ronso were left without the purpose of guarding the mountain for the sake of Yevon as they long had in the past. Furthermore, Garik's unwillingness to consent to Kimahri's wishes that peace be made with the Guado are due in large part to Kimahri's inability to decide a new path for the future of the Ronso. With Kimahri unable to do this, Garik feels he was unworthy to be the Ronso elder. Eventually, Lian and Ayde return and—based on their descriptions of their experiences in the outside world—Kimahri realizes all Ronso should follow the example of Lian and Ayde in trying to find their own paths while working together to forge a better future for one another, and that he alone cannot provide an answer to what the future of the entire group should be. As a result, Garik and Kimahri fight with Kimahri telling Garik he must find his own answers instead of relying on his elder. The two reconcile and the Ronso craft a statue in Kimahri's image, representing his status as the hero of the tribe. If the player fails to reconcile the issues between the Guado and the Ronso, the Ronso set out and kill all of the Guado. If the player does everything correctly, however, the Guado and the Ronso bury the war hatchet and live in peace. Gameplay ''Final Fantasy X Kimahri has no defined Sphere Grid path, and begins in the center with only Lancet. This allows him to branch into any character's Sphere Grid path and choose to branch into different roles, but means he will likely be lagging behind that character, and renders him unremarkable. He starts with high strength, defense, and magic. Kimahri functions as both a Dragoon and a Blue Mage, albeit both in a fairly limited capacity due to their main abilities being Overdrives. Kimahri's Overdrive is Ronso Rage, which functions similar to Blue Magic in allowing him to cast enemy spells learned from enemies on which Lancet has been cast. One of the twelve Ronso Rages he can use is Jump, though it functions as an immediate attack rather than its traditional turn-delay. His Celestial Weapon is Spirit Lance. ''Final Fantasy X-2'' In the International and HD Remaster releases, Kimahri can be fought in the Fiend Arena as a boss, paired up with Lulu. After winning the tournament, he can be recruited with Creature Creator. The abilities Kimahri can naturally learn are Jump, Nova, and White Wind. Like all monster allies, Kimahri can use any of the common dresspheres and he is controlled by the game's AI. A Kimahri Sphere Break coin can be won from the Bevelle Core Sphere player in the Luca Stadium. Musical themes Kimahri's theme is considered to be "Servants of the Mountain", which is also the theme of the Ronso tribe and the permanent background music for Mt. Gagazet in Final Fantasy X. It plays during Kimahri's encounters with Biran and Yenke in Luca, the Moonflow, and their battle on Mt. Gagazet. Creation and development Voice Kimahri is voiced by John DiMaggio in the English version. He shares his voice actor with Wakka in Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2 and Gilgamesh from Final Fantasy XII. He is voiced by Katsumi Chō in the Japanese version. Other appearances Kimahri has appeared in the following games throughout the ''Final Fantasy'' series: *''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia'' as a playable character. *''Pictlogica Final Fantasy'' as a playable character. *''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' as a summonable Legend. *''Final Fantasy Artniks'' as a series of cards. *''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' as a playable character. *''World of Final Fantasy: Meli-Melo'' as a champion. *''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game'' as a series of cards. *''Triple Triad'' as a card. Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances Kimahri has made key guest appearances in the following games outside the Final Fantasy series: *''Square Enix Legend World. Other media Final Fantasy Lost Stranger Kimahri and Fran are referenced when the protagonist assumes that there could be races similar to Viera or Ronso in different regions. Gallery Kimahri & Yuna Promotional Poster.jpg|Kimahri Ronso, guardian of Summoner Yuna. Kimahri-Entrance-Storyboard.jpg|Kimahri's entrance FMV storyboard. FFX HD Kimahri Yuna.png|Kimahri assisting Yuna in an FMV. KimahriAttacksTidus.PNG|Cutscene of Kimahri attacking Tidus in an FMV. FFX HD Kimahri on SS Liki.png|Kimahri on S.S Liki in ''Final Fantasy X. Kimahri_Smiling.png|Kimahri smiling Final Fantasy X. Snowmobile.jpg|Kimahri riding a snowmobile in Final Fantasy X. Kimahri_Victory_Pose.png|Kimahri's victory pose. Kimarhi Victory Pose.gif|Victory pose. Kimahri gives trainer dressphere.jpg|Kimahri giving Yuna a sphere in Final Fantasy X-2. Kimahri closeup.jpg|Close-up of Kimahri in Final Fantasy X-2. Kimahri statue.jpg|Statue of Kimahri in Final Fantasy X-2. Etymology Trivia *Kimahri refers to himself in the first person four times during the story: twice while speaking to Biran at Mt. Gagazet, another while speaking to Yuna before meeting Yunalesca, and once in an optional scene if he jumps onto Sin before Tidus during the attack on Sin at the end of the game. *As Kimahri is 27 in Final Fantasy X-2, it is enigmatic how he could be the elder of the tribe. It can be presumed older Ronso were slain by Seymour's hands. It is also possible he became the elder due to his victory over both Biran and Yenke. Yet another possibility is that he was elected to the position of elder by the other surviving Ronso due to his status as a guardian to the summoner who brought about the Eternal Calm. *Kimahri is the only member of the cast depicted in his official artwork with a weapon that is neither his initial nor signature weapon. His initial Harpoon is a halberd model. **In addition, while his original icon resembles the spear from his artwork, the HD icon from the HD Remaster version more closely resembles the Spirit Lance without the feather adornment, where all others resemble the initial weapon. *Kimahri served as the model inspiration for the hero Phantom Lancerhttp://dota2.gamepedia.com/Phantom_Lancer#Trivia in the MOBA game Defense of the Ancients. *Kimahri and the Ronso's designs and clothing may have been inspired by the Rakshasa of Buddhist and Hindu mythologies. Hindu epics depict both good and evil rakshasas. They were powerful warriors, expert magicians, illusionists and shape-changers. de:Kimahri Ronso es:Kimahri Ronso fi:Kimahri Ronso fr:Kimahri Ronso it:Kimahri Ronso pt-br:Kimahri Ronso Category:Characters in Final Fantasy X Category:Ronso Category:Blue Mages Category:Dragoons Category:Characters in Final Fantasy X-2 Category:Characters in Final Fantasy X: Eternal Calm